The present invention relates to a frame assembly that includes a plurality of sections connected with each other head-to-tail. Each section has a hole and a C-shaped member is received in the overlapped part of the two connected sections and a protrusion on the C-shaped member is inserted in the aligned holes.
A conventional goal frame in sport games generally includes a frame and a net is connected to the frame. The frame is made of several metal tubes which are welded with each other so as to become a desired shape and size. Nevertheless, the frame composed of the metal tubes are bulky and heavy so that it is inconvenient to be stored and carried. Some manufacturers develop a frame assembly that can be assembled by several sections so that the users may detach the frame into sections which are convenient for storage. One of the types of the connection of the frame is to insert a narrow end of a section into a larger end of another section. Although the frame can be assembled quickly, the connection portion is often disconnected from each other because the connection portion could be separated by impact.
The present invention intends to provide a frame that is composed of several sections and a C-shaped member is received in each connection portion of two sections. The C-shaped member has a protrusion which is inserted in aligned holes of the two sections.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a frame assembly which comprises two top elbow members, two front elbow members and two rear elbow members. Two sections are respectively connected between the two top elbow members and the two rear elbow members. Two tubes are connected between the top elbow members and the two front elbow members. Two tubes are connected between the front elbow members and the two rear elbow members. A plurality of C-shaped connection members are respectively biased in the two ends of the tubes and each connection member has a protrusion which extends through aligned holes defined through the extension tubes of the elbow members and the tubes.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a frame assembly that is composed by elbow members and tubes by several C-shaped connection members. The connection members are biased in the tubes and each have a protrusion which extends through aligned holes in the elbow members and tubes.